Rushing Justice
by Flowing.Fate Knight
Summary: Two new speedsters appear in Central and are gathering a team of Meta-Humans. Who are these speedsters and how will them coming into contact with Team Flash effect the timeline? Well there is only one way to find. Rated T to be safe. Rating may go up as story develop.


**(Central City)**

Sirens blared as police cars chased after a speeding motorcycle. The motorcyclist had a duffle bag strapped to his back and a Uzi in his hands as he weaved through the traffic of cars.

The motorcyclist looked back at the swarm of cops getting closer. Having no other option he raised his Uzi and let a few shots fire out the barrel. One of the bullets struck and killed the leading police car driver, effectively causing the car to crash into the others behind it. The cyclist took one last look behind him before once more speeding down the street, believing himself to be home free. Although if he had looked up he would've saw two people standing on the edge of a building watching him.

The taller of the two was a male who looked to be 6'4. He was wearing (Can't describe this so look at the cover picture. The difference is that the red is white, the yellow is an electric blue, the white is black, and the boots are black also.) He wore a black visor that had short blue lightning shaped earmuffs on it and shaggy short brown hair.

On the boy's right stood a girl who looked no older than 10. She was as tall as the male's waist and carried a huge smile on her face. Her costume was a white spandex suit, with a red line on the middle of her body, along with red gloves and boots. She also wore a pair of yellow goggle with red rims and had brown pigtails.(Impulse costume.)

"Are you ready Impulse?" The guy questioned the little girl with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I am." Replied the now named Impulse."I'm sure you're ready too. Right Rush?"

The man let a chuckle escape his lips."Now it's time to feel the need. The need... FOR SPEED!" As soon as those words left his mouth, Rush and Impulse disappeared in a burst of speed.

The motorcyclist was feeling real good. Everything went according to plan. He robbed the bank, got the dough, and he lose those pathetic excuse for cops. Yes everything was looking up to him...until two blurs of blue and red sped past him. He only knew one person who could do that. It had to be the flash!

Tightly grabbing ahold of his steering wheel he prepared to turn around, but found that he couldn't. Reason being because his wheel had disappeared off his bike. As he was trying to process what happened he felt a tap on his shoulder. Reflexively turning around, he was meet with a vicious right-hook to his face by none other than Rush himself.

Rush cracked his fingers after knocking out the criminal man."Now that that's over, I will like for you to tie him up my dear sister." He said to Impulse.

"Fine," She replied in a whiny voice."but you owe me. I didn't even get a punch in." In a flash of yellow lightning she was gone. Reappearing with rope in hand, she went ahead and circle around the cyclist and tied him up.

"Now to finish up the job." Said Rush as he vibrated his right hand causing a blue lightning bolt to appear in it. He then threw the bolt of lightning in the air. And with a squeezing gesture from his hand the bolt blew up, sending particles of blue electricity scattering through the air.

"Now let's hid home." And with that being said they disappeared in a flash of blue and red.

 **End**

 **Ok I know it's short but I just wanted to make a little something to see how ya'll readers react. This is my first story so if you think I can do something to make it better please let me know. Also if you see any grammar mistakes just let me know so I can go back and fix it.**

 **Another thing I want to address is how I will be updating chapters. I will not be having a certain system for updating this story. The time frame of my updates will have work on if I have enough time to do so or if I have completed a chapter and believe it's ready to be seen.**

 **Now goodbye for now folks. Remember to FAVORITE and REVIEW.**

 **This is Knight signing out!**


End file.
